Kitty Cat Boy
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: What if Kyoko found out about Kyo when he was a child? What could possibly change? Moving to a small town life will get magical. Kyo and his new family will form connections to some of anime's most loved character. Will not follow Fruits Basket events at all!
1. Chapter 1

_I have no idea where this is going, but I hope everyone will love it. I am thinking about making it slash, but haven't decided yet. REVIEW if you have a suggestion._

**KITTY CAT BOY**

She was lonely sometimes. Perhaps that was what led her to the orange haired brat. Or maybe it was the loneliness that surrounded him that made her want to talk to him. Maybe it was the fact that Orangey reminded herself of herself as a child.

It was a slow process befriending the kid, but it was worth it. Despite being a very angry child, Orangey had spunk. She often found herself wondering if he and Tohru would like each other. Kyoko knew her little girl would adore Orangey. It was the only logical outcome she could think have should they have met.

She hoped Orangey would come and visit them when Tohru was at home. However the young boy was shy and easily scared away. Sometimes she wondered what could have made the boy as angry as she used to be.

"Hey Orangey," Kyoko greeted the boy handing him a fishcake.

He took the cake, but he showed none of his usual moods. He was deathly quiet and she feared that she would have to befriend him all over again.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

The boy handed her the fishcake and promptly threw up in the garden behind them. Kyoko immediately went to the boy's aid and rubbed his back gently. She watched him shiver slightly and fall backwards into her arms. A cloud of smoke appeared and a 'poof' sound occurred. Instead of a little boy resting in her arms there was now his clothes and a cat.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

Then the panic set in and Kyoko, holding the cat and the clothes, made a mad dash for her home. She flew inside and put the cat and the clothes on her couch.

"What did I do?" she said in a panic.

Running around her home Kyoko desperately tried to find the phone number for her local doctor's clinic. She heard another explosion and ran back out to her couch. Orangey was fast asleep next to his clothing. She stared at the child in fascination and noticed that his beaded bracelet was still around his wrist.

"Well this is different," Kyoko muttered.

"I don't wanna go home," the small red haired boy whispered half asleep.

Kyoko smiled softly at the boy and petted his hair gently.

"I don't mind if you want to sleep over," Kyoko told the boy.

She walked outside and wondered what she was going to do with the boy. She saw the spot he had thrown up and set about cleaning up the mess.

Not too long after she saw a man who was around her age job down the road. He was looking around in a desperate manner. It made Kyoko wonder if the man was a relative of Orangey's.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy? He has red hair and is five years old," the man asked her with genuine worry.

Kyoko nodded, "Orangey? I've never seen him so sick before."

The man looked at her in surprise as Kyoko moved the bucket she had used to douse the vomit inside. She paused seeing some young children from Tohru's school walk passed. Her neighbour would drop off Tohru soon.

"He's asleep," Kyoko said indicating that he was inside with her thumb.

"Mama," Tohru called from down the street.

Kyoko looked up, grinned and waved to her daughter and her neighbours.

"Welcome home Tohru," Kyoko called back.

Soon her adorable little girl collided with her arms and they hugged each other as if they had not seen each other in weeks. Kyoko escorted the man and her child into her home.

"Remember how I told you about the boy I met?" Kyoko asked her daughter.

Tohru gave a nodded, "Orangey!"

"Yep, well he's very sick and asleep on the couch," Kyoko whispered.

"The couch!" Tohru exclaimed. "He might catch a cold!"

Kyoko smiled softly at her child and went to check on her small friend. The man was surprised to find the small boy fast asleep on Kyoko's lounge. He noticed the pile of clothing next to Orangey.

"How did he end up here?" the man asked nervously.

Kyoko felt the child's forehead and went over to the bathroom for a wet cloth. She came back out and put it on his forehead.

"He used to visit occasionally. He fainted and I caught him. After a small incident I put him on the couch," Kyoko told the man. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Sohma Kazuma, I'm in the process of adopting Kyo," the man told her.

"Who is Kyo?" Tohru asked softly.

The man gestured to Orangey on the couch and it suddenly made sense to Kyoko, "So that's his name. I sort named him Orangey when we met, so I never knew."

Tohru left the room with her school bag. Kazuma watched the small girl disappear before turning his attention to Kyoko.

"When you caught him I am assuming you saw," Kazuma said nervously.

Kyoko looked at him in surprise, "That was normal then. Thank goodness. He looked so cute!"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kazuma asked.

Kyoko looked furious, "What do you take me for? I'm not a snitch."

"I never said you were, but if the Sohma household found out about this they would demand that you have your memory of Kyo erased," Kazuma replied.

"I promise to never tell a soul," Kyoko said gently patting the small boy's hair.

"Not my fault," Kyo whimpered gripping Kyoko's skirt.

"Kyo," Kazuma said sadly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kyoko asked softly.

Kazuma nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Kyoko smiled brightly and walked over to the kitchen. Tohru sat at the table reading a book and smiled at her mother.

"Will Kyo-san be alright?" Tohru asked softly.

"I think so," Kyoko replied as she made the drinks.

**KITTY CAT BOY**

_Here it is. REVIEW. FLAME? LOVE IT? Let me know. This will have some Cardcaptor Sakura in it later on. Maybe some Junjou Romantica. I miss writing about JJR. I don't have enough Misaki in my life... Oh what should I do!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's get this show on the road. I am so excited. Who shall they meet and when shall they meet them?_

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Grandpa Honda had come to visit the next time Kazuma came to visit with Kyo. He knew that Kyoko knew more about the situation, but from what he could gather young Kyo was treated poorly by his family. He thought that Kazuma was very honourable to go against his family to protect a child that was not his own.

"Sometimes I think about leaving with Kyo, so he would never have to deal with the rest of our family," Kazuma spoke watching the two children play.

Kyoko smiled sadly, "Why don't you?"

"The Sohma family would retaliate and I could lose him," Kazuma told her.

Kyoko stared horrified that his family would treat a child so poorly.

"What if your last name was not Sohma?" Grandpa Honda suggested.

Kazuma paused to stare at the old man. Grandpa Honda sighed and stared at the two children building sand castles.

"If you are married and have a stable household it would be extremely difficult to remove the adopted child from the household. If you change your last name to your wife's then you will be difficult to track down legally," Grandpa Honda explained.

"Where would I find a woman willing to do that? A woman willing to give me her name to help Kyo and not for love?" Kazuma asked softly.

"So long as my last name stays as Honda I will do it," Kyoko commented softly. She then lit up like a fireball, "No funny business though! I will not sleep with a man I do not love!"

Grandpa Honda chuckled, "I think my son would approve of this."

"Kyo, Tohru, could you come over here for a minute?" Kyoko called out waving to the two children who were playing with a group of local cats.

The two children said their goodbyes to their feline playmates and ran over to the adults. Kazuma smiled seeing the small happy smile on Kyo's face. It was since making friends with Tohru that made Kyo change slowly into a happier little boy.

Kyoko knelt down to their level and asked, "How would the two of you like to be brother and sister?"

Kyo's expression changed into panic, "Why? That would be bad!"

Kazuma frowned at the fear and knelt next to his adopted son, "Kyoko and I were talking about leaving Tokyo and getting married. We would never have to see the Sohma's again. You would never have to go to the cat's house. You could be free."

Kyo silently started crying, "But I killed her. I killed my Mum."

Kazuma pulled Kyo into a hug, "Your mother was treated very badly by the Sohma's. She was treated worse than you are and she couldn't stop being sad. It was not your fault she decided to go to heaven."

Kyoko gasped and wrapped her arms around the small boy. When the smoke cleared Grandpa Honda was treated to the sight of Kyoko, Kazuma and Tohru gently hugging an orange kitten.

"I want to be with you Kyo. Will you stay with me?" Kyoko whispered gently.

"My old mind is playing tricks on me," he chuckled.

"Would you like to become a Honda, Kyo?" Kyoko asked gently.

"Yes," the kitten cried.

Kyo closed his eyes and imagined the future he would have with Kyoko. He imagined being loved as a son and a brother. He found the beautiful world hard to believe in, but he would try.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_Does everyone want more Grandpa Honda? I have no idea if I should include him in the future._

_As always my disclaimer stays the same as the one on my profile._


	3. Chapter 3

_Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! No Kyoko and Kazuma are not married yet. That is still to come._

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyoko laughed as she recounted the dilemma of finding a new home. Kazuma had arranged for one of his friends to buy the dojo and he left without a second thought. Neither had actually planned where they were going. Stopping just outside Tokyo in Tomoeda they decided to stop and get an idea of where they should go.

A young shrine maiden approached them and introduced herself as Kaho Mizuki. She explained that she had a small talent for magic and saw that they would make their home in Tomoeda. Kyoko, Kazuma and Kyo stared in shock while Tohru bounced in excitement. Mizuki explained that Tomoeda was slowly becoming a magical hotspot as several magical children had been born in the town and more would pass through.

"Would any of these people be able to help Kyo?" Kazuma asked softly.

Mizuki frowned, "I think one might. She is Kyo's age right now, so you would have to wait for her power to mature. Otherwise there are a few others that might, but again you would have to wait for them."

Kyoko and Kazuma shared a look before nodding in agreement. A small chance was better than no chance. With Mizuki's help the two contacted the local real estate agent and began moving into a modest house.

It was chaotic moving house, but Mizuki did not seem to mind that Kyo was turned into a cat repeatedly. At lunch time they were joined by half a dozen local cats which Tohru quite happily started to place with.

"So you are visiting your family since its a schooling break. What are you studying?" Kazuma asked.

Mizuki finished off her rice ball before replying, "Teaching. I am going to be a high school teacher."

"Do you enjoy teaching?" Kyoko asked.

Mizuki shrugged, "I don't know yet. I have a small gift for seeing the future. It has become progressively weaker, so I only see things that are related to magic now. However when it was stronger I saw myself as a teacher, so I will do my best to become the teacher I saw."

After lunch Mizuki volunteered to clean up which Kyoko refused. Kazuma chuckled seeing Kyoko so determined wondering what he had gotten himself into. The two women debated both determined to do the washing up. Mizuki tripped over and reach out to grab something to hold her up. Kyo panicked as her hand trailed down his arm and pulled his beaded bracelet off.

Everyone watched as Kyo screamed as he changed into what he called his 'monster' form. Tohru raised her hand to her mouth to hold back vomit. Kazuma ran over to Kyo and retrieved his beads. Kyo was about to put them back on when Kyoko stopped him.

"So this is what you've been hiding," Kyoko whispered in shock.

Kyo shook as his worst fears were realized. Everyone could see that he was a monster.

"Don't look at me!" he screeched.

Kyoko smiled, "You look very scary."

Kyo closed his eyes and flinched as Kyoko touched his front paws.

"What do you think Tohru?" Kyoko asked softly.

"Very scary," Tohru said softly.

"But I think the Kyo I know is still here. I now know that Kyo can be very scary, so I know you can protect your sister," Kyoko said touching Kyo's face. "Will you protect Tohru when I cannot?"

Kyo opened his eyes and growled, "Oh course!"

Kyo was offended to think that Kyoko would doubt him. He looked up at Kyoko and was shocked to see her warm smile.

Tohru smiled, "You sound scary too."

Kyoko smiled warmly, "I will not lie to you. I am shocked, but I would sign my name in blood to keep you here as a part of my family."

Kazuma sat in silence with tears running down his face. He watched Kyo slide the bracelet back on and fall into Kyoko's arms.

"You saw me. Mum never saw me," Kyo sobbed.

Mizuki left when no one was looking. She assumed that they had forgotten that she was there.

"They are going to be fine," Mizuki said with a smile.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_There it is and I am done for the day. Not bad for fresh out of hospital._


	4. The Wedding

_I had lots of fun researching Japanese culture in this chapter. Well here it is, __**the Wedding**__, I hope you like it._

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyoko nervously glanced at Tohru and Mizuki, "I can hardly believe I am doing this."

Mizuki laughed, "Well, you lost your old wedding photos in a fire; and my father is the priest at the Tsukimine temple; and is doing this as a favour for me. He will give you legal documentation of marriage and claim that his father in his declining mental health forgot to process the paperwork when the two of you truly got married two years ago."

Kyoko smiled, "I am so glad we met you."

"There is no coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable," Mizuki said placing her hands on Kyoko's shoulders. "Tomorrow I board a plane and when I return it would be best if I remained separate from the children. However feel free to visit me at the temple."

Kyoko grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

Checking their kimonos one last time the women went to join the men in the temple. Several of the shine staff who knew about Mizuki's ability were in attendance posing as friends and witnesses to the marriage. Kyoko felt silly in her white kimono, but knew they were going to extremes for the sake of their beloved red haired boy. Much to her embarrassment Mizuki started playing the flute as they entered.

Kyoko and Kazuma bowed to the priest as the priest began purification rites. All fell silent as she and Kazuma mentally prepared themselves for the future. Once the rites were finished Kyoko and Kazuma turned to each other.

"This woman, I marry, no matter what the health situation is; I will love this person; respect this person; console this person; help this person; until death; protecting fidelity; I swear," Kazuma vowed giving her a comforting smile.

Kyoko took a breath and vowed, "This man, I marry, no matter the health situation; I will love this person; respect this person; console this person; help this person; until death; protecting fidelity; I swear."

Kyoko smiled back before they both turned back to the priest.

The priest continued, "Sohma Kazuma, you marry this woman and become her partner.  
Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

"I do," Kazuma said his voice stronger than Kyoko thought she could manage.

The priest continued, "Honda Kyoko, you marry this man and become his partner.  
Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"

"I do," Kyoko said firmly completely proud of herself.

Mizuki then stepped forward with an exquisite black, red and gold sake set. Kazuma took the smallest cup and took three sips before putting it back on the tray. Kyoko picked up the smallest cup and took three sips before putting it back on the tray. They repeated the process with the medium and large cups. Mizuki then picked up the tray and they turned back to the priest.

"I now present this married couple the Honda family," the priest bowed.

Kyoko and Kazuma turned to each other and Kyoko started to panic. Kazuma leaned in and used his hand to hide their faces as they started laughing at each other. Kyoko threw her arms around him and they laughed at each other.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_Review and let me know your thoughts. I love reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter this week. Is there a point in their lives you would like me to focus on._

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Watching Tohru skip towards the school yard Kyo followed nervously behind her. He loved her he had decided. She was the perfect picture of a happy bubbly eight year old and sometimes she overwhelmed him. But throughout everything she loved that he was the cat and had insisted on the zodiac and the cat bedtime story for the past week. He had a little sister now and he was determined to prove to Kyoko and Shishou that he would be fine.

"Tohru, be careful or you might fall over," Kyo called out running after her.

Tohru turned around to walk backwards and as if on cue fell over. Kyo sighed and held out a hand to her and she giggled.

"Sorry to make you worry. It was fun," Tohru smiled brightly.

Tohru brushed dust off of her skirt and nervously looked up at the building. She held her hand out to Kyo and together they walked in to the building for their first day at school.

"I hope we make lots of friends," Tohru smiled as they walked up to the front desk.

Behind them Kyoko and Kazuma shared a look of mutual satisfaction. To complete the look of a happy family Kazuma wrapped and arm loosely around Kyoko and tried not to look uncomfortable.

"This is going to work," Kazuma muttered softly.

Kyoko smiled brightly and as they approached the desk loudly said, "They are going to love it here."

The receptionist smiled at that and shuffled some paperwork, "Honda-san?"

"That's us," Kyoko greeted.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," the receptionist said cheerfully.

The receptionist ushered them into the principals office and closed the door behind them. A middle aged man looked up from his computer and stood up with a smile.

"Welcome to Tomoeda Elementry School," the principal greeted. "I am Yamada Kaito, the school principal. So shall we take Kyo and Tohru to their classroom?"

"Yes please," Tohru said glowing with excitement.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_Review for me_


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back. Today we have characters from Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura and Junjou Romantica. They are still children, so no yaoi yet!**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo glanced across the classroom nervously checking Tohru's position. He wished for them to be seated together rather than on opposite sides of the classroom. He was seated next to an obnoxious boy with a liking for tall tales. He unlike Tohru had never been convinced that anything the boy said was true.

As the class was dismissed for break Kyo stood and carefully dodged the clumsy brunette girl. She blushed and stammered an apology. Her purple haired friend came up to him and smiled.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Kinomoto Sakura," she introduced herself.

Tohru noticed his discomfort and placed herself next to him, "Are you already making friends?"

Kyo smiled, "I am Honda Kyo."

Tohru smiled in excitement, "I am Honda Tohru, it is nice to meet you."

"Do you like movies?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Kyo nodded.

"Will you watch movies I make one day?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

"Sure," Kyo smiled softly.

"Wow, that is amazing. I would love to," Tohru agreed eagerly.

Hearing a bang they noticed a boy lying sprawled on the ground with a group of boys laughing at him. The boy broke down into tears and ran out of the room. To their surprise Sakura stormed up to them and glared.

"How dare you! He has enough going on in his life already. You are bullies! He just lost his parents you meanies!" Sakura shouted as tears leaked from her eyes.

Kyo and Tohru watched the young girl in surprise as the bullies appeared horrified by their own actions. Kyo clenched his fists and ran after the boy. Tohru smiled as she stopped Tomoyo from following.

"Kyo has a lot of experience with being bullied," she told the purple haired girl.

When Kyo found him he was hiding under the stairs. Kyo sat himself next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him.

"People are mean," Kyo said softly.

The boy hiccuped and nodded, "I hate them."

"Hate hurts, better think them stupid than hate them. My Mum told me that," Kyo said softly.

The boy wiped his eyes before looking up at Kyo with wide green eyes.

Kyo moaned and looked away, "No, not the puppy dog eyes."

The boy giggled, "Thank you."

Kyo smiled, "I'm Honda Kyo, but since we're friends call me Kyo. Do you want to meet my sister? Tohru is the nicest person in the world."

The boy nodded slowly, "I'm Misaki, Takahashi Misaki."

Kyo started laughing, "I have met two people named blossom today."

Kyo helped Misaki stand up and they started to walk back to class.

Misaki blushed, "Do you mean Kinomoto-chan?"

Kyo nodded, "She yelled at the bullies."

"She is so cool," Misaki smiled happily.

They walked into the classroom and were attacked attacked by Sakura and Tomoyo. Kyo dodged a hug and accidentally made Sakura fall over.

"Sorry Kinomoto-san," Kyo apologised.

"Kyo doesn't like hugs," Tohru piped up from behind them.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Reviews are the greatest rewards.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wrote this, so if I have made any mistakes please let me know. This chapter has content from Fruits Basket, Junjou Romantica and Digimon Frontier. Note: They are still children. No pairings yet.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Honda-kun, could I join you?" a timid boy asked as he left his corner of the classroom.

Kyo looked the boy up and down in surprise. Koichi Kimura was the shyest person in the class and was usually someone who let other people talk.

Kyo nodded slowly, "My sister and I were planning on eating under the stairs if you would like to join us."

Koichi smiled softly, "Thank you Honda-kun."

Kyo pulled out his lunch and left the classroom with the smaller boy following closely behind him. Reaching the stairs Kyo saw that Tohru and Misaki were waiting for him.

"Kimura-san, are you going to be joining us?" Misaki said in excitement.

Koichi nodded and sat himself next to the green eyed boy. They opened up their lunch boxes and Kyo, Tohru and Misaki pulled out computer print outs.

"Shape-shifting in folklore and mythology is often used to trick and hunt humans. The lycanthrope, commonly known as the werewolf, is the most well known of all shape-shifters. The lycanthrope is believed to change with the full moon and infect others through bites. They are a European myth," Misaki read out slowly.

"They sound scary," Tohru whispered.

Kyo petted her head gently, "You go next."

Tohru smiled, "I looked up kitsunes. Kitsunes are a Japanese myth. It is believed that kitsunes are wise and magical. Some call them tricksters and believe they can copy the appearance of humans."

Kyo chuckled, "The Native Americans have a myth about a deer woman. She is said to help women have children. If she encounters a bad person she tramples them to death."

"It's nice she helps with babies," Tohru said deciding that the deer woman was not scary.

Kyo glanced at Koichi and smiled, "Last lunch we decided to look up shape-shifters."

Koichi became wide eyed at being acknowledged and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"We should look up curses next time," Tohru decided.

"Do you want to look up one too, Kimura-san?" Misaki asked softly.

Koichi looked up and seeing the three watching him expectantly, "Alright."

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Reviewing is an act of kindness.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just a short chapter to kick off the Cardcaptor Sakura series. Only Fruits Basket and Cardcaptor Sakura in this chapter. By this point Kyo and Tohru are 10 years old.**_

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo stared up into the sky. He could not help but wonder how many friends he would lose if his beads came off. He lifted his arm up to stare at the innocent looking beads. He closed his eyes and remembered the horrified gazes of the Sohma family that stared down at his monster form. For some reason it had become harder for him to see the faces of his tormentors in his mind.

A summer breeze made him relax against the tiles of the roof. He could admire the stars and the bright moon so easily. It was so quiet compared to the daytime which his cat-like hearing made even the tiniest noises more prominent. However at night time he was able to focus on a single noise like the breeze.

A large shape passed overhead startling him. Kyo sat up quickly as he watched a giant bird fly through the air. Had it been earlier people would have noticed the bird, but Kyo could tell that most people nearby had gone to bed. Another smaller shape bolted down the street and Kyo realised that it was Sakura in her pyjamas. She seemed to summon another creature to fight the bird and not long after both creatures vanished. Stunned Kyo watched as his schoolmate suddenly used her stick to fly off into the night sky.

"That is the weirdest thing ever. Sakura has magic? Who would have thought?" Kyo muttered as he decided to go to bed.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_**I love reviews. They make me want to update.**_

_**Any suggestions for Tohru's first love? NOT Misaki. He will remain innocent right up until he meets Usagi-san.**_

_**What other fandoms should I include?**_

_**What about possible boyfriends/girlfriends for Kyo?**_

_**Should anyone join their friendship circle?**_

_**What about Koichi? Oh wait I've already got plans for him...**_

_**Review and I'll update quickly!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to the next part of Kitty Cat Boy. I had a lot of trouble creating a chapter to allow the influence of the Honda family on the Cardcaptor Sakura series. Not the best chapter I've ever written, but it will do. The scene is from CCS episode 2.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo and Tohru walked into the classroom talking about what Kyo had seen the night before. He was shocked by the image of Sakura fighting a giant bird before taking flight.

"Do you think she will be able to help you?" Tohru asked.

Kyo shrugged, "I'm not getting my hopes up."

They glanced over at Tomoyo and Sakura who were secretly whispering by the window. Spotting them enter Sakura grabbed a flying stuffed bear out of the air.

Kyo smirked and approached them, "I told you I saw her do magic."

Tohru clapped her hands together in excitement, "How did you make the bear float Kinomoto-chan?"

The stuffed toy flew out of Sakura's hands with a huff, "I will have you know that I am a guardian beast not a bear! And I can fly using my own power."

Tohru gasped in surprise, "I apologise beast-san. I hope I did not offend you."

Kyo chuckled and then awkwardly added, "If you ever want to talk to someone about magic, or anything like that, come to our family. We know about the existence of magic, so yeah."

Tohru smiled brightly and hugged Kyo. With a small explosion Kyo turned into a cat.

"Tohru, what if someone else walks in?" Kyo complained.

Tohru paled dramatically, "I am so sorry!"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "As you can obviously see I turn into a cat when girls hug me."  
Tomoyo clapped her hands in amazement and Sakura stared with her jaw hanging in surprise. Another explosion sounded and Tohru quickly made the other girls turn around. Kyo quickly got dressed completely ignoring the little bear buzzing around his head.

"We should go meet Misaki and Koichi at the gate," Kyo said leaving his bag at his desk.

Once out of the classroom Torhu pouted, "I wanted to ask her to help you."

Kyo shook his head, "I could feel her magic. Well, as a cat I could. The magic in the bear felt old, but Sakura's felt brand new. I recall something Mizuki-sama said about waiting for magic to mature. I think Sakura has a long way to go before she could offer assistance."

"Oh," Tohru wilted under the new knowledge. "I don't remember her that well."

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**I hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter! I wonder what people will think...**

**Review, Flame, Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go with the next episode... chapter... whatever! Hehe.**

**Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon Frontier, Junjou Romantica**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Can you believe the mess in the courtyard?" Kyo said grinning.

Walking into the classroom Kyo was jolted into alertness as Tohru gasped in surprise. They stared at the large random pile of desks in the centre of the room.

"Do you think it might be vandals?" Tohru questioned softly.

Kyo felt skittish as his inner cat became irritated. Kyo scanned the room for threats, but found nothing.

He shook his head and smiled, "I am sure it's nothing. But I bet we are going to be stuck cleaning up this mess."

Tohru sighed, "Alright, let's get started."

Kyo nodded and followed his sister into the classroom. Slowly they pulled desks out of the pile and put them in their proper places. Kyo paused suddenly and quickly scanned the room for threats.

"Great now I am imagining things," Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Talking to your self is a sign of madness," Koichi commented as he walked into the classroom.

Kyo put down the desk he was holding with a grin, "Wow, I am mad at ten. I wonder if I will be completely insane before I become an adult."

"Definately!" Misaki joked as he walked passed Koichi. "This happened all over the school. Someone suggested it might be ghosts."

"I hope not," Koichi muttered darkly.

Kyo chuckled as he glanced down at his horrified sister. He heard Tohru mutter an anti-ghost chant that they discovered in one of their random research sessions.

"Wow, she knows it word for word!" Misaki started laughing loudly.

"It was not a ghost, Tohru," Kyo petted Tohru's hair gently.

Hearing the sounds of running and the door being thrown open the group turned to see Sakura and a few other classmates standing in the doorway.

"Who pulled a prank like this?" one of the girls said.

"Whoever it was is in my bad books considering we have to clean it up," Kyo told them as he moved another desk.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**This was probably the thing that always grabbed my attention in CCS. How do other people not discover Sakura and all the magic when they are surrounded by the bizarre!?**

**This may not be a huge plot point, but don't worry, Kyo and Tohru will be more involved soon enough!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This takes place episode 3 of Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**In this chapter: Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon Frontier, mention of Junjou Romantica**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Koichi stood close to Kyo's side as they watched Tohru run around with Sakura equally excited by the strange fish.

"Sakura, looks like she's having fun," one of the girls said smiling.

Tomoyo agreed as she recorded her best friend on her video camera.

"Too bad Misaki couldn't come," Koichi said softly.

Kyo nodded, "My parents offered to pay, but he and his brother refused. Said they were a proud family that didn't need charity. They only offered so we could all go together."

"It is difficult to ask for help. My mother refused twice before she accepted. I wish we were in a better place that we did not need the help. My mother said she will pay your mother back on her next payday," Koichi said softly.

"The penguin show is about to start," a girl called out.

They followed the stampede of their female classmates up the escalator to the penguin pool. The boys stood off to the side as they watched the penguins perform for fish. Suddenly the woman feeding the penguins got dragged under water. Koichi pounded on the glass as if the woman would be saved by his desperation to help her.

"Magic," Kyo hissed.

The woman made it to the surface only for a whirlpool to appear. Distantly Kyo heard Tohru and Sakura call out to the penguin caught in the current. A teenage male ran out and spoke to the woman. He then jumped into the water. Kyo's eyes narrowed at the young male literally grabbed the water and pulled it away from the penguin.

"Definitely magic," Kyo muttered staring at the older male.

The teen glanced around and Kyo frowned as their eyes met. Kyo felt as if the older male could see the cat even though he was in human form.

_"Onii-chan?"_ Sakura said.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**So what do people think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi and welcome back. This next chapter takes place during episode 5 of CCS. Due to the nature of the episode I decided to focus on Tohru. Enjoy.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"So where are we going?" Tohru clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I thought we could all go to the new toy shop together," Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo nodded, "It would be nice to buy a new purse."

Chiharu and Sakura had managed to get most of the girls in their class to go with them to see the grand opening of Twin Bells. As they approached Tohru realised that the shop did not look ready for a grand opening.

"Are you sure it is open today?" Tohru asked disappointed.

Sakura nodded and pointed to the open sign on the door. A woman appeared carrying a box and tripped over. The group made their way inside to see the clumsy woman pick herself up.

"Oh, you are the girl from this morning. I am so sorry that the shop is such a mess," Maki greeted Sakura.

"I brought some of my friends from school with me," Sakura smiled.

Soon all of the girls had been roped into helping Matsumoto Maki clean and stock her shop. Tohru eagerly started working making some of the girls tired by watching her. Maki was extremely thankful and gave them all tea and crackers for all of their hard work.

Tohru smiled and watch Chiharu fall in love with an oddly bouncy stuffed panda. She felt so happy that the girls had thought to include her in their outing. She could not wait to go home and tell her mother all about it. Walking home Tohru was almost skipping in delight. She had experienced her first all girls outing.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Do not worry. I am still around. Unfortunately study has taken up a lot of my time and it's a four year course. I have also been unfocussed due to a family crisis. My brother has autism and is going through puberty. I cannot explain how messed up and chaotic my life is right now. But I will try to update as often as I can.**

**I had hoped to write more today, but it seems like I have no time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again. Some new Kitty Cat Boy for everyone to enjoy. I have been watching CCS a lot trying to decide what to include, but I love CCS so insert problem.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Did you hear how Chiharu-chan's panda went missing?" Misaki asked softly.

Kyo nodded, "But who would want to steal a stuffed teddy?"

Tohru went into thinking mode, "Maybe another stuffed teddy? Or maybe it was cursed?"

Koichi chuckled, "You always assume that it is magic."

Kyo sent a warning look at his sister, "It is obviously not magic."

"Why not?" Misaki questioned. "It could totally be magic."

Koichi rolled his eyes, "Magic does not exist. If it did the world would not need nurses like my mother. No one would get hurt, or get sick."

Kyo snorted, "Unless there is a catch to using magic. Like a curse upon your family."

Tohru tilted her head, "Or maybe it is a gift some are born with."

The group fell silent glancing at one another as if they just realised what they had been debating. One by one they let out the laughter.

"Why were we even debating the possible magical kidnapping of a stuffed panda?" Kyo asked in amusement.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please share your opinions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, this chapter takes place after the events that lead to the capture of the Illusion card.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Apparently there was a ghost in the woods," Kyo said grinning at his friends.

Tohru gasped and muttered the anti-ghost chant. Kyo rolled his eyes and shared an amused glance with Misaki.

"Do you think it is really a ghost?" Koichi asked softly.

Misaki shook his head, "Everyone who goes looking sees something different."

"Maybe there is a gas leak making them see things or something," Kyo chuckled.

"I hope no one told Kinomoto-chan," said Koichi.

"Too late," Chiharu whispered. "She went with us two days ago."

"Poor Sakura-chan," Tohru said sadly.

Kyo sighed and went over to his seat to ignore the ghost chasers.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Just a short one I'm afraid. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again. Last time on CCS Sakura captured the Silent...**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo threw down his art homework and decided to go for a walk.

"I'm going out," Kyo called out as he left.

"Come back before it becomes too dark," Kyoko called back.

Kyo couldn't shake the feeling of his inner cat reacting to magic. Something was annoying his senses and giving him an itch that he could not scratch. He ran towards the feeling until he ended up back at the gallery.

"What is this?" Kyo muttered in annoyance.

He ducked back as he spotted Sakura and Tomoyo farewell a small girl.

"What is she wearing?" Kyo stared at Sakura's bat-like costume.

Soon after Sakura and Tomoyo had left a boy ran to the spot they had vacated.

"How dare they steal them!" the boy muttered angrily.

Kyo tilted his head as he watched the unfamiliar person walk away. He shook his head in amusement and walked away from the strange scene.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**I love reviews. Don't worry there will be more Kyo and Tohru in the future.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. I am bursting with excitement because I have so many ideas! Who was the strangely dressed boy from last time. All CCS fans know.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo and Tohru made their way to their desks as the teacher walked in to the classroom. The teacher coughed after glancing around the room which made Kyo raise an eyebrow at the old guy. Kyo prepared to zone out of the usual morning messages, but paused when he sensed something

"Now, come on in!" the teacher said turning his head to the door.

"It is unusual to have a transfer student this time of year," Tomoyo whispered.

Similar mumblings went through the room as everyone realised that there was something different to their morning routine. Kyo leaned back in his chair wondering who the new student was and if they had anything to do with the costumed guy from the day before. Sakura made a surprised sound as she looked over at the newcomer. Kyo walked the guy walk in with an angry frown on his face.

"Huh, the guy from yesterday," Kyo mumbled as his inner cat hissed at the negative vibes coming from the guy.

The guy seemed to zone in on Sakura with glare.

"Hoeee," Sakura let out a scared sound.

"Sakura-chan, are you being stared at?" Tomoyo questioned softly.

Sakura hummed in agreement and nodded.

"Don't worry about him. If you want I can have a man-to-man chat with him during the break," Kyo whispered.

The teacher finished writing the name on the board at said, "Li Shaoran-kun. He's from Hong Kong. Everyone, be nice to him. Now, his seat. Let's see..."

The teacher glanced around the room, "The seat next Honda is empty."

Sakura gulped and glanced at the seat behind her. Kyo also looked at the seat the guy that upset his inner cat was supposed to sit in. Shaoran made his way up the row pausing to glare at Sakura.

"Your seat is over here. Please..." Tomoyo said politely gesturing to the empty seat.

Kyo relaxed and mentally thanked Tomoyo. Shaoran stuck his nose in the air as he sat down. Sakura trembled in fear making Kyo angry on her behalf.

"I will remain calm," Kyo muttered desperately not wanting to cause trouble for Tohru.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**What is going to happen next? I have plans for Kyo and Tohru next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, hope you enjoy the next chapter! NOTE: I am copying the spelling given in the subtitles.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Can you believe that guy?" Kyo growled angrily.

Tohru smiled, "I'm sure he will be nicer once we get to know him. Or he might have a stomach ache."

Koichi nodded agreeing, "I think we should withhold judgement until we know him better."

Misaki glanced back and forth unable to decide, "It did seem unfair for Sakura-chan to be on the receiving end of his stomach ache."

Kyo shook his head as he made led the way down the stairs, "Any guy who glares at a girl like that is a bully. Besides something about him makes me want to punch him."

Tohru sighed, "Mum and Dad will not agree."

Kyo smirked, "If I was protecting Sakura it wouldn't matter."

Kyo froze as he saw Shaoran tap Sakura on the shoulder and led her outside. Shaoran led her into a secluded part of the yard and pulled out an item that Kyo couldn't see clearly.

"What are they doing?" Misaki whispered from behind a bush.

"Can't tell," Kyo whispered back.

"Um... what is it?" Sakura questioned nervously.

Shaoran started muttering something that made Kyo want to pounce. As Shaoran continued Kyo was going red in the face from holding back his instincts. A bright light appeared over the board making Kyo stand up ready to run in and protect Sakura. The light shot at Sakura and hit her in the chest making her chest.

"Magic!" Tohru said in shock.

Koichi and Misaki stared unable to peal their eyes away from the phenomena.

"As I thought! You have Clow Cards in your possession!" Shaoran shouted as the magic dispelled.

"How do you know?" Sakura said staring in fear.

"This compass was created to search for Clow Cards!" Shaoran announced glaring and reach out with one hand. "Give them to me!"

"What?" Sakura stepped backwards.

"The Clow Cards!" Shaoran demanded.

"I can't! Because I promised Kero-chan..." Sakura pleaded. "...That I would collect all of the cards."

Kyo clenched both fists and tried to calm his temper.

"Kero-chan? Kerberos? The Beast of the Seal?" Shaoran demanded answers.

"You know him?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"If Kerberos is around why is it letting a child hold onto the Cards?" Shaoran questioned his tone of voice became bewildered.

Sakura glanced away as if she was sad and replied, "Kero-chan... doesn't have enough magic power to be bigger... that's why..."

"The symbol for Kerberos is the Sun. It rules over 'fire' and 'earth'. You don't have either of those Cards?" Shaoran questioned.

"No..." Sakura said softly.

At that point Kyo's group were tiptoeing closer to be able to hear the conversation.

"How long have you been searching?" Shaoran asked.

"Since April," Sakura said nervously.

"You've been searching for two months... And you still haven't gotten them all?" Shaoran said in a tone of voice that had Kyo ready for attack.

Both Misaki and Koichi desperately held Kyo back from his desired victim. Tohru stood back and tried not to interfere.

"That's right," Sakura replied clutching the fence in embarrassment. "But why do you know about the Clow Cards!"

"That is none of your business!" Shaoran said closing his eyes at if looking at Sakura was not worth his time. "I'll look for the rest."

Shaoran turned on his heal and slammed Sakura into the fence, "Hand them over!"

"No! I can't do that!" Sakura cried out.

Misaki and Koichi froze at the sudden violence.

"It's something I promised to Kero-chan," Sakura continued clutching her pocket.

"I got it... It's in that," Shaoran muttered.

Tomoyo rounded the corner to see Sakura and Shaoran struggling. Kyo threw off Misaki and Koichi and ran over to Sakura and Shaoran.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out.

Kyo tackled Shaoran off of Sakura and punched him just as Sakura's brother jumped the fence.

"What the hell are you doing to my little sister?" Touya shouted.

"Onii-chan," Sakura cried out.

Shaoran used a martial arts move to throw off Kyo. Kyo used his own skills to find his footing again.

Tomoyo, Tohru, Koichi and Misaki quickly ran over to Sakura.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo cried out.

Shaoran identified Touya as the greater threat and moved into a fighting stance. Kyo hated that he had been dismissed so easily and readied his next move.

"A form of Chinese martial arts?" Touya questioned.

Kyo was just about to attack when another presence made him feel off balance.

"Hey, they had some!" a voice said from over the fence.

Another high school guy jumped the fence announcing, "They had nikuman!"

Kyo was unable to decide which guy made the inner cat react more.

"Here," the newcomer showed Touya the paper bag.

"Yuki," Touya said in surprise.

"They had some in the cafeteria," Yukito explained without a clue in the world. "They also had pizza-bread... and curry-bread... would everyone like some? I have five of them. If we halve them..."

"Yes," Sakura and Tomoyo agreed softly.

"Let's see..." Yukito said as he divided the food.

Completely oblivious Yukito walked over to Shaoran who looked like he was panicking.

"Here, it's nikuman," Yukito said with a smile. "Here."

Shaoran went red and he leaned away from Yukito and bolted. Shaoran tripped over when fleeing and glanced back. Kyo snickered when he saw the boy shaped indent in the loose garden soil.

Kyo blinked and reassessed the situation. He took the nikuman from Yukito's outstretched hand and reclassified the high schooler as an ally. The cat calmed down as soon as he no longer worried about the feeling Yukito gave him. Kyo realised that the cat only reacted to unfamiliar magic.

"What in the world is he?" Sakura sweat-dropped.

Yukito stared at where Shaoran had disappeared to in confusion.

"Damn, I wanted to hit that punk more than once," Kyo growled.

"Onii-san, please don't fight," Tohru spoke up.

Kyo simply shot his sister a grin and turned his attention on the food.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Thanks for reading! Please review. What should happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there, next chapter is up. Just a short one this time.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

On the way home from school Kyo was acting strange. He could not shake the feeling that had been annoying him since they reached the park. He paused holding out an arm to stop Tohru.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru questioned softly.

Kyo peered around them trying to pinpoint the feeling. Suddenly they heard the sound of thunder making Tohru cried out in fear. The sound repeated in loud sharp noises. Kyo spotted light from further into the park and slowly led Tohru towards it.

"Kyo, what is happening?" Tohru cried.

Kyo heard a man cry out in fear and ran over to the sound. Then as quickly as the storm appear it disappeared. Kyo and Tohru spotted Sakura and Tomoyo as they crawled out of a penguin.

"What was that?" Kyo called out.

Tomoyo held onto Sakura in fear, "It was..."

"It felt like magic," Kyo explained.

"Like a Clow Card?" Sakura questioned.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Hope enjoyed it. Tune in next time for more Kitty Cat Boy! Review if you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, Sunshinebymoonlight is back!**

**Please enjoy the latest chapter of Kitty Cat Boy**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo glanced out the window before sitting down for dinner. He absently wondered how many Clow Cards existed and how many would attack his family.

"Otou-san, have you ever heard of Clow Reed?" Kyo asked.

"No, who is he?" Kazuma questioned.

"He's the one who made the magic cards," Tohru said as she placed a tray on the table.

Kyo nodded and placed chop sticks and plates around the table, "I just figured that a powerful magician like him would have at least had some stories written about him."

"Powerful magician? Does he live nearby?" Kyoko clapped her hands together in excitement.

"No, he died a long time ago," Kyo shook his head.

"Sakura is collecting his magical cards with Tomoyo-chan and Kero-chan, the magical plush toy," Tohru explained.

"Uhuh," Kazuma nodded clearly not following the conversation.

Kyoko smiled, "Does Sakura have magic then?"

"We just said that," Kyo rolled his eyes as he sat down to eat.

Tohru flinched as the sound of thunder rang through the house. Kyo bolted upright and hissed. Kazuma and Kyoko exchanged worried glances as their children overreacted to the sound.

"I hope Sakura catches that card soon, or the cat is going to send me mental!" Kyo complained.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**What should happen next in Kitty Cat Boy? Please Review! ~Sunshinbymoonlight**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter for Kitty Cat Boy. I hope you enjoy!**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Misaki, Kyo and Yamazaki Takashi stood at the windows chatting while waiting for school to start and for everyone to arrive.

"And then the gods threw lightening at each other which caused the freak storm last night," Takashi explained with one of his tall tales.

"Neh, isn't it your turn to do class chores?" Kyo asked in annoyance.

Misaki stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he processed the story.

"The gods?" Misaki whispered.

"He was lying," Kyo whispered back.

Takashi frowned, "I am? Want to trade days with me?"

"No way, make the new kid do it," Kyo said with a smirk.

"That is a wonderful idea Honda-kun," Takashi smirked.

Misaki and Kyo watched Takashi walk off and relaxed.

"Why do I always fall for his stories?" Misaki complained.

Kyo chuckled, "Because you are an honest guy."

Misaki sighed, "After yesterday I don't know what to believe. It was like magic."

"I think it was magic," Koichi replied as he joined them.

"Good morning, Kimura-kun," Misaki smiled welcomingly.

"It was magic don't you agree Kyo-kun?" Koichi said staring at Kyo.

Kyo flinched, "How would I be able to tell?"

"You said it at the aquarium when the whirlpool appeared," Koichi explained shrugging.

Kyo ducked his head down, "So?"

Misaki tilted his head considering everything he knew about Kyo, "Remember all those study sessions? Always some bizarre topic."

Kyo closed his eyes trying to dispel his fear.

"I hope you will trust us one day, Kyo-kun," Koichi replied sadly as he left to find his seat.

Kyo watched his friend walk away with a heavy heart.

"You would hate me," Kyo whispered softly as he walked to his seat.

Misaki sighed wondering what the big secret was. He turned went to walk to his desk when he saw Li Shaoran cleaning the blackboard.

"Gullible idiot," Misaki shook his head chuckling.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Thank you for reading. Any thoughts or suggestions? ~like me on Facebook**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back to Kitty Cat Boy. Thank you for making it this far. Please review and let me know what you think. I have at least two new chapters to put up today!**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo carefully copied Kazuma's moves as the martial artist led them through a kata. Kyo felt his life disappear as he lost himself in the moves.

'This is it. This is what I love,' he thought in glee.

Kazuma's expression was relaxed as he noticed Kyo's grin. He had been worried about the boy's depressed mood ever since he returned from school.

"That's enough for today," Kazuma said pulling Kyo from his trance.

"Already?" Kyo growled.

"We've been at this for hours," Kazuma pointed to the clock.

Kyo stared at the clock in shock, "Huh."

Slowly Kyo walked back into the house and smiled warmly at Tohru. Kyoko ruffled his hair as she brought them towels.

"Later I will teach you all the places to hit in a brawl," she whispered conspiringly.

Kazuma chuckled, "I heard that."

"Sometimes people have to know how to fight dirty," Kyoko shrugged.

"My friends know about magic," Kyo said softly.

"What happened?" Kazuma asked.

Kyo scratched the back of his neck nervously, "A boy used magic at school. Kimura Koichi and Takahashi Misaki were with me when they saw it. The cat had me overreacting and it's not the first time."

Kyoko sat down next to Kyo and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Every time I feel new magic I react. When the class went to the aquarium I recognised the feeling of magic and said something out loud. Koichi heard me say it," Kyo looked at his feet nervously. "He wants to know how I know about magic."

"And you are afraid to tell him about your curse," Kazuma said gently.

Kyo looked up with tears running down his face, "I don't want him to hate me."

"Tell him," Kyoko said bluntly. "Bring him over for a sleep over and tell him. Misaki-chan too."

Kyo stared at Kyoko wide-eyed and afraid.

"Otherwise you will always fear their reaction. You don't have to show them the cursed form, but the cat form is hardly something they would be afraid of. You have been close to them since we came here. I believe that they will not only accept you, but that your secret will make the three of you closer than ever," Kyoko explained her face taking on a look of wisdom and love.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Thanks for reading! Now click the little button that says review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back. I wanted to have a few chapters that focused on Kyo and Tohru... Unfortunately I had a small issue of not liking anything I came up with for Tohru. Originally I had planned for Hana-chan and Uo-chan to meet her at the end of high school, but I think I might change that. Tell me what you think.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo paced back and forth in the school yard wondering how to spring his invitation on an angry Koichi. He then thought about how angry Koichi must have been as he waited for his friends to arrive. Kyo paused as he spotted Misaki and Koichi walking together into the school. Kyo made fists with his nerves as he tried to work up the nerve to approach them.

"Koichi-kun, Misaki-kun," Tohru called out waving excitedly.

The two boys smiled at the girl's antics and walked up to join her. Kyo relaxed and approached the group. He smiled nervously meeting Koichi's eyes for a second before studying a rock near Misaki's shoes.

"Mother and Father said I should invite you both over for a sleepover this weekend. Mama said Kyo would be too nervous to ask," Tohru said bouncing on the spot. "We've never had a sleepover before!"

"Never?" Misaki said in surprise.

Tohru shook her head in a negative, "Nope, Mama said we can't because of a thing!"

"Thing?" Koichi questioned softly.

Kyo started coughing as he choked on air.

Tohru giggled nervously, "Yeah, a thing..."

Finally catching his breath Kyo looked up to once again meet Koichi's gaze. Koichi looked back with a small smile. Kyo felt all the tension leave his body as he smiled back.

"I would like it if you both came this weekend," Kyo said softly.

"I'm going, but 'nii-chan' is probably going to stay for coffee," Misaki replied. "He's overprotective."

Tohru cheered loudly, "It is going to be so much fun. Maybe next time I could invite Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan."

"I would love to come as well. If you want me to," Koichi said staring at Kyo.

Kyo grinned, "Yes!"

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Please review! ~like Sunshinebymoonlight on Facebook**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, I hope everyone had a great new years! Now for the long awaited chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the sleepover. The next Cardcaptor Sakura episode will be Sakura and the Sports Day of Flowers.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"You're house looks so neat! And the backyard looks like a dojo!" Misaki exclaimed as he looked around in excitement.

"Misaki, calm down. I want you to be on your best behaviour for Honda-san," Misaki's older brother Takahiro called out.

Misaki nodded dismissively and allowed to Kyo to show him around. Kyoko chuckled as she watched them run off. Kazuma served tea as Kyoko retrieved some cakes. Tohru sat herself down next to Takahiro and gently smoothed out the creases in her skirt.

"Thank you for having Misaki tonight. This would be the first sleep over he has ever had," Takahiro said.

"I can see you adore your brother. We are glad to have him. It is the first time we have had other children in our home," Kyoko said as she sipped her tea.

"Kyo and Tohru are both very kind children, but without each other they have difficulty making friends," Kazuma said patting Tohru on the head.

Tohru blushed and after hearing a knock at the front door she excused herself to answer it. Pulling it open she saw Koichi and his mother nervously standing on the porch.

"Oh, hello," Koichi's mother said softly.

"Hello, I am Honda Tohru, it is nice to meet you Kimura-san," Tohru bowed politely. "Please come in. Otou-san and Okaa-san are just having tea with Takahashi-san."

Tohru held the door open for them and watched the pair awkwardly walk in. They removed their shoes and followed Tohru into the dining room.

"You must be Koichi-chan!" Kyoko said loudly. "It is so nice to meet another friend of my son and daughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Honda-san, I am Kimura Koichi," Koichi bowed nervously.

"Thank you for having him," Koichi's mother said softly.

Koichi hugged his mother, "It will be fine."

Koichi's mother nodded, "I will be back after your grandmother's appointment tomorrow, so have fun and be safe."

She bowed again and showed herself out.

"Shall we join Kyo and Misaki?" Tohru asked softly.

Koichi nodded and allowed Tohru to lead him through the house.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

I hope you will enjoy the sleepover part 2 in just a moment! REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

As promised part 2 of the sleepover is going up! Enjoy

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyoko had set up a camp out in the living room with foam mattresses, blankets and pillows. The four children were having a great time watching movies and eating snacks. Kyoko and Kazuma smiled at each other as their children actually seemed like children for the very first time.

"I am glad we did this," Kazuma said hugging Kyoko.

Blushing Kyoko nodded, "Me too."

"How about we tell stories next?" Misaki asked.

Kazuma stepped forward, "I have a story for you."

Kyo's eyes narrowed and he retreated into his blankets.

"Have you heard of the story of the cat and the zodiac?" Kyoko asked. Koichi and Misaki nodded. "Well, this story is similar," Kyoko told them softly.

Koichi eyes glittered in excitement and Misaki cuddled a pillow.

"Generations ago there was a family who were cursed by the zodiac. Occasionally a child of the family would be cursed with one of the twelve animals, the cat, or god. Some of the cursed were worshiped like the rat and others hated like the cat. When a cursed boy was hugged by an ordinary girl, or a cursed girl was hugged by an ordinary boy, or they became weak the cursed children would turn into their animal," Kazuma explained.

"Wow," Misaki whispered enchanted.

"God used his influence to make sure none of the zodiac left him. All were unable to leave god except for the cat who was given freedom until his eighteenth birthday. Once reaching adulthood the cat was locked away until the day he died," Kazuma said sadly.

"That's horrible," Koichi muttered.

Kyo smiled softly and inched closer to Koichi until their blankets were touching.

"Well one day the father of a cat decided that he wanted to run away with the cat. He did not know how, but he wanted his son to live a full and happy life," Kazuma said looking off into space. "The family however would never let them escape."

"But little did he know his wife had a plan. She changed their last names to her family name and together they ran away with the cat," Kyoko said softly.

"We have been careful about who found out ever since then," Kazuma finished.

Misaki's head shot up, his eyes widened, "Wait what?"

Koichi glanced at Kyo and upon seeing the scared expression drew his friend into a hug, "Can I protect you too?"

Kyo calmed his nerves before leaning against Koichi.

"Does this mean I can hug Kyo-nii now?" Tohru asked.

"No!" Kyo hissed.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded.

Tohru giggled and threw herself on top of Koichi and Kyo. As per usual a small explosion occurred and once the smoke cleared Kyo the orange cat sat on Koichi's lap.

"He's so cute!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I hate you all," Kyo said hoping no one could tell he was blushing.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

So, what did you think? I would love to know. Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

**I am back! Continuing with the Cardcaptor Sakura timeline I give you the Sports Day of Flowers.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Tomoeda Elementary School's athletic festival is here!" crowed Kyo loudly.

Tohru giggled as Kyo stretched ready to win. She waved to her parents as she went to join the starting line for the girl's running race. Kyo cheered as the race started and Sakura took first place. Tohru came in eighth and proudly ran over to Kyo.

"Did you see me? I didn't trip over!" said Tohru.

"Did you know that there is a one-hundred metre dash for parents? We've already put our names down!" Kyoko grinned holding onto Kazuma's arm for show.

Kyo's eyes lit up, "That is so cool. Tohru, it's going to be Okaa-san versus Otou-san."

"So cool," Tohru clapped her hands together flashing a starry-eyed expression at their parents.

Kazuma chuckled as the cheerleading squad was called.

"That's Tomoyo-chan's voice," said Tohru.

"Hey, isn't Sakura a cheerleader?" Kyo asked.

"We should go watch," Tohru said nodding in excitement.

Kyoko and Kazuma followed after their children to the cheerleading event. Standing off to the side with two teenage boys they watched the two children mingle.

"They look happy here," Kyoko said softly.

"I have never seen Kyo so relaxed," Kazuma nodded.

"Not a single teacher has asked me to come in. It is nice to think that since we have been here no one has bullied Tohru," Kyoko agreed.

"Sakura-chan has gotten much better," the silver haired teen commented.

"Well if you compare it to before," the dark haired teen replied. "When she first joined the squad... You know how she tosses the baton, right? She always caught it with her head. See?"

Kyoko perked up, "Do you mean Kinomoto Sakura? She is friends with our twins. Could you point her out to us?"

The dark haired teen was pointing at one of the girls on the teen when he glanced at her.

Kazuma laughed, "I think she is the one who just got hit in the head."

Kyoko looked over at the cheerleading squad and burst out laughing, "How adorable."

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Review if you like it! Reviews give me joy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**More KCB for your reading pleasure!**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Next up is the last event of the morning. A race through an obstacle course, for fourth graders only!" was the next announcement.

"Kyo is up," Kazuma commented softly.

They watched the event as Kyo, Sakura and Shaoran took the lead. Kyo pushed ahead after noticing the competition of wills between Sakura and Shaoran. He reached the finish line shortly followed by Sakura. Kyo glanced around looking for Shaoran and grinned when he saw the boy lying on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kyo asked not wanting to look mean in front of his parents.

Shaoran blushed and let Kyo help him up, "Thanks."

They checked their times before walking away from the booth. Tohru ran over to Kyo and immediately started babbling about how cool the race was. Sakura was off to the side with Tomoyo talking about lunch.

"Want to join us for lunch? Our parents wouldn't mind an extra person," Tohru offered seeing that the other boy was by himself.

Sakura perked up at Tohru's comment and ran over to them, "Would you like to have lunch together with everyone?"

Tohru clapped her hands together happily, "Lunch with everyone!"

Kyo shook his head, "It's just lunch... unless it is a brutal rice ball fight to the death!"

The group stared at Kyo is disbelief until Yukito called out to them. Yukito waved with Kazuma and Kyoko waving beside him. They started walking over to Yukito when Shaoran stopped Tohru.

"I will have lunch with everyone too," Shaoran said blushing.

Touya and Kazuma set out their picnic blanket next to each other so everyone could enjoy lunch together. Sakura, Tomoyo and Tohru sat together talking about the food. Kyoko added comments whenever they tried some of her cooking. Kyo stared at Yukito trying to figure out how he could eat so much without exploding. Shaoran sat nervously blushing next to Yukito before joining Kyo in staring at the teen. Eventually it reached the point that everyone was staring at Yukito.

"Where does he put it?" Kyoko muttered her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Sorry, am I the only one eating?" Yukito said in embarrassment.

"No, it is a good thing to eat a lot," Sakura shook her head blushing at her crush.

"This lunch is really delicious too," Yukito said smiling.

"It's a sign that you're healthy when food tastes good!" Shaoran announced standing up.

"That's right," Yukito agreed.

"That doesn't make sense," Kyo muttered.

Kazuma elbowed his son in the ribs, "Be polite."

Shaoran then thanked everyone and ran off.

"I wonder if he forgot something," Tohru said watching Shaoran run off.

"Silly," Kyo muttered.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Thanks for reading. Like Sunshinebymoonlight on Facebook!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, I can hardly believe all the chapters I have written. I have been looking at mixing timelines with other anime, but I am afraid everyone will be stuck with CCS for a while longer. However I do plan on adding DN Angel in the not too distant future.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Sorry, I'm late," a man said running over to them.

"Dad!" Sakura greeted standing up.

"Oh, I couldn't make it for the presentation by the cheerleading squad!" Sakura's Dad said disappointedly.

"I have it on video," Tomoyo said lifting her camera up.

"And I took lot's of photos," Yukito added.

"It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She was so adorable when she dropped the baton on her head," Kyoko added grinning.

"Thank you very much," Sakura's Dad in confusion. "Who are you?"

Tohru quickly stood up, "It is nice to meet you Kinomoto-san. My name is Honda Tohru; I am in Sakura's class. May I introduce my parents Honda Kyoko and Kazuma."

Sakura's Dad nodded and patted Sakura on the head, "I am sorry, Sakura."

"No, I am glad that you ran over here for me!" Sakura said hugging him.

Sakura's Dad revealed a cooler with desserts in it. Kazuma smiled and stood up.

"How about we get the tour and you can introduce your other classmates?" Kazuma spoke up.

"Okay," Tohru stood up bouncing on the spot.

"Sure," Kyo said feigning extreme effort in standing up.

They packed up their picnic blanket and left to explore the school.

"Good afternoon," Misaki waved from his place next to his brother as they walked past.

Kyoko waved, "It's nice to see you again."

"Here is another place to eat lunch," Kyo said bored. "We usually eat under the stairs with Misaki and Koichi."

"Where is Koichi?" Kazuma asked having not seen him yet.

"Koichi has a cold," Tohru explained.

"That's too bad. We should buy him a get well soon present," Kyoko said softly.

"He is such a nice boy," Kazuma agreed.

Kyoko paused suddenly and looked up, "Does this school grow flowers on the roof?"

"Never mind that! It's the parents' race now!" Kyo exclaimed.

"When did they announce that?" Kyoko asked tilting her head.

"It was when you noticed the flowers," Kazuma said leading the way back to the race track.

"Good luck," Tohru shouted.

Kyo sneezed and shocked them all by turning into a cat. Kazuma and Kyoko quickly ran over to Kyo. Kazuma picked up the fallen clothes and Kyoko picked up the dizzy cat.

"This doesn't feel normal," Kyo complained.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Review... honestly if you have made it this far you must have an opinion.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"And then there were flowers and Kyo sneezed and he went poof!" Tohru babbled in excitement.

Koichi smiled and hugged the black cat stuffed toy Kyo had given to him as a get well soon present. Tohru had baked a cake which she left with Koichi's mother before joining Kyo and Koichi in his bedroom.

"It was so lame. Mum and Dad didn't get to race and most the events were cancelled until the flowers were cleaned up. And it turns out it was this magic card that makes flowers that caused the whole mess. It was terrible," Kyo complained.

Tohru smiled softly, "Kyo was upset, because the cat acted so rashly making him transform. And he had a headache afterwards."

"Shaoran was assigned to medical, so he missed it," Kyo laughed mockingly.

Koichi shook his head with a light smile, "Hopefully I will hear what everyone else experience on Monday."

A slight knock on the door announced Kyo mother, "I brought tea and Tohru's cake. Do not eat too much, Koichi. I want you to take your medicine in an hour."

The gentle woman placed the tea and cake on a small coffee table.

"Thank you Mrs. Kimura," Tohru bowed politely.

"It is no problem. I want Koichi to rest after his medicine, but in the meantime open a window for sunlight and fresh air. I will be in the kitchen if you need me," Mrs Kimura said softly.

"This is good!" Koichi said tasting the cake.

"You like it? Next time I will bring some for lunch!" Tohru said muttering cake ingredients under her breath.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Review, Like...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year Everyone, It's 2017!**

**Sorry it has been so long. So much has happened in my life that finding inspiration has been lacking. Everyone has a sob story and mine is I have a disabled brother, bad stuff happened and he was arressted. Unfortunatelty it looks like his father is going to make his life hell, so I am a little stressed.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

_**Kitty Cat Boy~**_

Kyo walked down the stairs slowly rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Kyo-onii-chan, did you sleep well?" Tohru greeted helping their parents set the table.

"Yep, I had a dream that I was chasing Kero-chan in cat form," Kyo said laughing.

"Kero-chan? Is that the magical stuffed bear you both keep mentioning?" Kyoko asked as she placed their breakfast in front of them.

Tohru nodded eagerly describing the plushie-like being. Leaving the explaining to Tohru, Kyo eagerly dug into his food.

"Woah, there is no need to eat so quickly. You have the day off, remember?" Kazuma reminded him as he sat at the table.

"Day off?" Kyoko said in surprise as she joined them.

"Kyo almost transformed in music class because of the bad flute playing. We a have a test today then we will be moving on to the next instrument. We told Otou-san when you were at work," Tohru explained.

Kyoko nodded and started eating her food.

Kyo grinned, "Does this mean we get to train today?"

"Sorry Kyo, I have to go to work," Kazuma sighed knowing how disappointed Kyo would be. "However you can work through the katas without supervision. Remember you are supposed to be sick, so no going out."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo agreed softly.

_**Kitty Cat Boy~**_

**Thank you for reading my story. Please feel free to review or PM me. Just logging on to see that someone has left me a message is the greatest gift I could receive. Sunshinebymoonlight**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi, I hope everyone is enjoying Kitty Cat Boy as much as I enjoy writing it.**

_**Kitty Cat Boy**_

Knocking at his bedroom door woke Kyo up from his doze on the window sill. He opened his eyes as the door opened and he saw that Tohru was back from school.

"Welcome back," Kyo muttered as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

Tohru smiled and sat down on his bed, "The test is over. Sakura-chan was one of the only people to mess up, other than me."

Kyo sat up, "You messed up? Is it, because of me? Since you could not practice?"

Tohru smiled softly, "I am sure I would have failed either way."

"Sorry, Imouto-chan," Kyo said looking at the floor.

Tohru squealed and threw herself at Kyo. With a loud explosion smoke filled the room. Teh door slammed opened and Kyoko burst into the room.

"What happened?" Kyoko said in a panic.

Cuddling Kyo's cat form close Tohru smiled at her mother, "Onii-san called me imouto-chan!"

Kyoko stared before running over and embracing her children, "I am so proud of you both. You are such loving and good people. I am so glad we got to become a family."

_**Kitty Cat Boy**_

**I am already starting with the next chapter, so it should be up in a blink of an eye. ~Sunshinebymoonlight**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy ~Sunshinebymoonlight**

_**Kitty Cat Boy**_

Kyo walked down the stairs slowly rubbing his eyes. He did not feel rested despite having woken up in his bed.

"Good morning Kyo-onii-chan, did you sleep well?" Tohru greeted helping their parents set the table.

"Yep, I had a dream that there were magical waves in my bedroom," Kyo said laughing.

"That is a weird dream. Was it like a falling dream?" Kyoko asked as she placed their breakfast in front of them.

Kyo shook his head slowly, "It felt real. Like I was really surrounded by magic."

Kyo started gobbling down his breakfast knowing he still had to get dressed for school.

"Woah, there is no need to eat so quickly. You have the day off, remember?" Kazuma reminded him as he sat at the table.

"Day off?" Kyo and Kyoko said in surprise.

Kyoko sat down at the table and looked at Kazuma in confusion.

"Kyo almost transformed in music class because of the bad flute playing. We a have a test today then we will be moving on to the next instrument. We forgot to tell you Okaa-san, but we told Otou-san when you were at work," Tohru explained.

Kyoko nodded and started eating her food.

Kyo tilted his head in confusion, "Wasn't the test yesterday?"

"It's today," Tohru commented softly. "I am not very good, so I will probably fail."

Kazuma sighed knowing how disappointed Kyo would be. "Why don't you work through the katas from yesterday? Remember you are supposed to be sick, so no going out."

"Yeah, okay," Kyo agreed softly.

Everyone started packing up leaving Kyo sitting at the table in confusion.

"Could you do clean up today?" Kyoko asked as she collected the dishes.

Kyo nodded slowly before yelling, "Don't forget to practice playing on the way to school!"

_**Kitty Cat Boy**_

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


End file.
